The Cave
by VampItUp.WolfItDown
Summary: Bree and Diego spend the day in Diego's cave but decide to do a lot more than just talk. What happens in the cave, stays in the cave, right? Bree/Diego oneshot. Rated M for lemons.


**A/N: So...thank you for picking my Bree/Diego one-shot/lemon tester :) This is the first thing i've ever published on so it would help me a lot if you reviewed. I would love to hear your insight. I dont know how many people will read this, but i dont care. I also want to thank MissRenesmeeRose for pre-reading this and making sure it was ready to put up on the website. Any other screw-ups or grammar problems are my mistake since I added a little bit more. **

**This one-shot takes place in Diego's cave (which was in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner). But what happens in this chapter definitely did not happen in the actual novella. I decided to add a little bit more to Bree and Diego's relationship because i was bored. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason *mischevious giggle* Enjoy! **

**Diclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this one-shot or anything from the twilight saga. **

**The Cave **

One-Shot

**Bree POV **

I hated the way Diego kept staring at the little stream of sunlight that shone down through the little hole in the cave. I could practically see the gears spinning in Diego's head as he considered his next move. Riley had told us—all of us—that sun would instantly burn vampires, turning us into a heap of ashes. I couldn't let that happen to him…

Before Diego could even place a finger in the sunlight, I tackled him faster than the thought had even occurred in my mind. I had Diego pinned against the nearest wall but I also realized that a part of myself was exposed to the sun.

"Bree," Diego gasped.

I didn't want to look. I couldn't. I waited for the burning to begin on my leg…but there was nothing.

"Bree, did you see _that_?"

I shook my head, still keeping my eyes away from my leg. "How bad is it?"

"Bad?"

"My leg. Just tell me what's left."

"Your leg looks fine to me." I glanced down quickly, slightly skeptical of Diego's words, but just like he said: it was fine. Perfect, just as before.

"Did you see what happened? The light?"

I shook my head.

Diego kneeled in front of the beam of light again. "Don't shove me out of the way this time. You already proved I'm right." I rolled my eyes, even though I was tensed with fear. I didn't want to watch, but I knew I should. Diego outstretched his hand right in the sunlight and instantly, the cave was filled with light. Almost like someone had placed a diamond in the sun's rays and let the light reflect from it. I froze, looking down. There was light all over me.

"Unreal," Diego whispered, placing his other hand in the light…and then his whole body. "Come here," he said, beckoning me forward with his hand. I shook my head quickly. "Oh, come on! It doesn't hurt at all. No burn, no nothing."

I stood still. I didn't care how much he begged, I wasn't getting in direct sunlight. The fear of bursting into flames was still etched in my brain.

Diego sighed exaggeratedly. He grabbed my wrists—faster than I had tackled him just moments ago—and pulled me into the sunlight with him. I squeaked like a scared little mouse and tried to back away, but he kept his hands tight around my wrists. The cave was filled with the colorful reflections that bounced off our bodies. I stared up into Diego's eyes and at that moment, I knew he would never do anything to hurt me or put me in danger, even if I'd only known him for a few hours. I felt safe with him.

"Beautiful," Diego whispered, keeping my eyes locked with his and I knew he wasn't talking about the light reflecting through the cave. My wrists felt tingly from the continued pressure of his hands, but I liked the feeling. It was like mini surges of electricity running through my veins to his skin and connecting me to him in ways I never thought possible.

His eyes still held mine as he slowly leaned in towards my face and pressed his lips to mine for only a second.

When he pulled away, I felt like I was missing a part of myself, like I needed him to touch me again.

As if Diego could understand how I felt, he kissed me again but this time I kissed him back with all the passion in my body. His hands finally released my wrists, only to move down to my waist. Our lips moved in sync, desperate for more. I fisted my hands in Diego's hair, pulling him closer as his tongue swept across my bottom lip. Diego sighed and the sweet scent of cinnamon washed over me, leaving me breathless.

I quickly pulled Diego to the ground with me, not breaking the seal of the most perfect kiss ever. I sat on Diego's lap, holding him between my thighs as I straddled him. Diego held the back of my neck, deepening the kiss as I pressed myself against him. My fingers teased the hem of his shirt before I tentatively moved my hands underneath. I relished in the feel of the smooth skin of his waist and abdominal muscles. I slid my hands all the way under his shirt, tracing the planes of his chest and stomach.

But it wasn't enough. I wanted to _see_ him. "Diego…" I finally managed to get out, but he understood what I wanted most and allowed me to pull his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but stare at his beauty for a few moments before I leaned in towards him and began trailing kisses down his neck and shoulder and chest—flicking my tongue out every so often for a little taste.

Diego's hands slid up the sides of my body painfully slow as he lifted my shirt over my head. I sighed and closed my eyes as his hands ran back down my body, pausing briefly at the curve of my breasts, then continuing to my waist, and stopping at my hips.

I slowly ground my hips into his. Diego groaned at the sudden friction between us and tightened his grip on my hips. Soft whimpers escaped my mouth as he began fervently rocking me against him causing the sweetest ache to build below my stomach.

"I want you," I whispered, still grinding myself into him. Diego growled in response—it was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard in my life.

Diego turned us over quickly so that I was lying down on ground as he began unbuttoning my jeans intentionally slow. His eyes held mine as he finally pulled the zipper down. He began pulling down the denim past my hips and thighs torturously slow as I squirmed around. It was killing me and he knew it. I was totally relieved once the jeans were finally tossed across the cave. Diego lowered his muscular body atop mine and I urgently began unbuttoning his jeans. I had them off in less than a second and threw them in the same area as my pants.

I wrapped my legs tightly around Diego's waist, pulling him as close as possible. Diego kissed me roughly as my mouth opened invitingly for his tongue to enter. I moaned as I felt Diego's swollen manhood slide against my thigh and I tried to tighten my legs around him again but Diego unwrapped my legs from around his waist as sat up. Rejection washed over me as I tried to understand why he was suddenly trying to stay away from me. But before I could open my mouth to say something, I felt Diego's fingers gently rub my heated center through the thin fabric of my panties. I moaned and bit my lip, too lost in the desire to question him anymore.

I lifted my head the slightest bit just to see Diego lean down and kiss my thigh. It was almost too much to handle. I wanted, no _needed_ him…now. "Diego…please," I begged quietly.

"Patience," he replied seductively.

Diego continued to kiss my thigh all the way to my stomach and then stopping at my neck. His hands caressed my sides and ran around to my back to unclasp my bra. Diego's hands roamed over my body starting at my stomach and pausing at each breast. I felt his hands begin to peel away my panties. I wiggled my hips slightly and bit my lip in anticipation.

I thought I would feel nervous or scared with Diego seeing me like this but it was the complete opposite. I loved the way he looked at me. It made me feel beautiful…sexy…wanted…loved. It was a strange and new thing for me but I knew this was the way it was supposed to be when I was with him. I wrapped my arms around Diego's neck and arched my back up towards to him, pressing my chest to him; I wanted to feel his bare skin against mine.

My lips worked along his jaw and down to his neck. Diego rolled us over into a sitting position and I swung one of my legs over his waist causing more friction between us. Diego gasped in my mouth and his fingers grasped my back tightly. I responded violently and dug my nails deep into his shoulders as I rocked my hips into his repeatedly. His hardness pressed into my thigh teasingly through the thin fabric of his boxers.

I felt Diego's hand reach down to my warm center; sliding his finger up and down my entrance. I squeezed my eyes shut and didn't breathe as the pleasure took over my body.

"Relax, Bree," Diego whispered. But how could I relax when his fingers kept stroking me like this? I tied to relax a little bit while my breathing turned ragged. I gasped when Diego pinched my sensitive bundle of nerves and I rocked my hips into his hand. He flicked and massaged gently and I cried out in ecstasy. He took his time exploring me intimately—letting his finger wander further into my body as my head fell limply onto his shoulder.

I loved what Diego was doing to me but it still wasn't enough. My body yearned for him in a way I'd never felt before. I managed to put enough space between us before I ripped the boxers off of his body completely. I felt my eyes widen slightly as I took in his entire size. I closed my eyes and gently rocked my hips forward, enjoying the feel of his skin against mine. But, I needed more. I needed him inside me. I kissed him again, pulling his bottom lip between my lips. Diego gripped my thighs holding me over his body, easing me down until I could feel his hardness as my entrance.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, unable to open my mouth to answer him. I took a deep breath and lowered myself onto him, gasping at the sudden intrusion. Neither of us moved; Diego was patient as he gave me time for my body to adjust to his size.

I slowly rocked my hips. Immense pleasure coursed through my body as Diego bucked his hips to mine over and over. His rhythm quickened as I felt myself falling over the edge for him. A series of moans escaped my lips as waves of pleasure rolled off my body.

Diego flipped us over quickly causing himself to slide out of me in the process. I almost whined from the loss of him inside me, but I quickly changed my mind. Diego lifted my knees gently and pushed them aside. I moaned loudly as he slid himself deep inside me. My hands grasped his back tightly as he rocked his hips into mine, taking his time with each stroke. Diego wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting into me deeper each time. The pleasure continued to rise inside me and finally I couldn't hold it in any longer.

My walls clenched in ecstasy around his throbbing member. I felt my stomach sink and warm at the same time as I cried out his name. I tightened the hold of my thighs around Diego's waist as he rocked into me one last time. Diego collapsed beside me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I laid my head on his chest, kissing him.

"I love you, Bree."

**Please press that little review button. I want to hear what you think :) **


End file.
